Doubles
by kireira
Summary: Now that Akira's and Hikaru's weekly games are confined to their apartment, Ogata wants to join in. Loose sequel to Just Visiting.


_Author's Note:_  
Loose sequel to **Just Visiting**, but can be read independently.

* * *

**Doubles**

..

.

Ashiwara was just being a caring friend when he asked.

"Akira, would you like me to cook at your place tomorrow night? It's been a while since I did that."

Akira paused from clearing the board. "Thank you, Ashiwara-san, but Shindo and I will be eating out tomorrow."

"Shindo-kun?" Ashiwara was surprised. "Ah, that's right, you guys play every Saturday at the Go salon."

"Ah, no, that is--" Akira was reminded that he hadn't told his study group about that matter, and proceeded to do so. "He has moved into my place last month. Now we play at the apartment."

"Really?" Ogata appeared really fast for someone who hadn't been watching Akira's and Ashiwara's game. "Then, Akira-kun, do you mind if we drop by your place tomorrow afternoon?"

Akira hesitated, but was unfortunately too polite for his own good. "Of course not. You are always welcome, Ogata-san, Ashiwara-san."

And Ogata was just living up to his reputation when he smirked.

.

.

Hikaru glared.

Akira tried to apologize with his eyes.

Ogata suggested that Ashiwara _nigiri_.

Ashiwara reached into the _go-ke_ nervously.

"Maybe we should switch, Ogata-san," Akira offered with a glance at his rival, who looked suddenly hopeful.

"We'll be fine," Ogata waved. "A pro cannot afford to be picky."

Hikaru scowled, as gloomily as proprieties allowed. Whatever, he was pissed off enough at Touya to not want to be his partner, either.

And anyway, how could Go be played in doubles, seriously?

No, not the kind of team Go played in the tournaments. As Ogata explained it, there was only one game, two players at each side, placing stones alternately.

It was pretty obvious that the man had targeted him to partner with from the beginning. Hikaru couldn't even begin to guess his motives.

"Shindo-kun, why don't you guess the _nigiri_?"

Despite everything, this was still a challenge, so Hikaru obeyed. "We're white."

Ashiwara turned to his partner. "Akira, please start."

Akira shot a last guilty look at Hikaru, then, turning completely serious, placed the first stone.

Hikaru automatically responded, completely forgetting about Ogata.

"Oh," he said belatedly a second after.

Ogata simply looked amused, and calmly waited for Ashiwara's hand before responding with his own. Akira began to see the positive side of himself not partnering with Shindo.

But it was still early.

"Ogata-sensei! What kind of move was that!" A suppressed angry whisper was heard, half an hour into the game.

Akira sighed inwardly. His Saturdays were never meant to be peaceful, anyway.

.

.

"Both of us against him? That was so insulting!" Hikaru seethed at dinner, when their guests had gone their separate ways.

"Well... you can't really complain when he was playing that well."

"Yeah, and that only tells me he was purposely messing with me on that doubles game!"

Akira sighed. "If it's of any comfort to you... I think he was messing with me just as much by suggesting that rule on the first place."

"Why, you got that nice guy, didn't you?"

"Doesn't mean I could keep from being distracted by all the... weirdness."

"Hah," Hikaru looked closest to cheerful for that day. "You, distracted? Finally."

Akira scowled.

"But you know," Hikaru said suddenly, "It's not such a bad practice. I mean, not only do you have to read your opponent's plan, you also have to read your partner's plan and follow up from there."

"It is indeed interesting," Akira said. "Maybe we can invite them next t--"

"Hey, I'm not saying I want to play with them again," Hikaru said quickly. "I'd rather drag Waya kicking and screaming to our place if you want to do that."

Akira's lips quirked up.

"Now, this meal is on you as a token of apology, right? I'm getting a second bowl."

"Hey!"

.

.

"That poor boy," Ashiwara murmured to the car window.

"What was that, Ashiwara-kun? You also think I was bullying Shindo-kun?"

Ashiwara turned towards the driver seat. "As I saw it, you were bullying _Akira_, Ogata-san. Shindo-kun you were teasing to death."

Ogata smirked.

"I've been wondering why you did that," Ashiwara said, keeping his gaze on Ogata. "It's good introducing them to a new play style and all that, but..."

"Nothing really, just thought we should give Shindo-kun a little housewarming party."

"Isn't that a bit late?" Ashiwara paused. "Don't tell me you're actually taking revenge on Akira for not telling you from the start?"

"Nothing of the sort. Why, you have such low opinions of me, Ashiwara-kun."

The young man sputtered. "Not that-- I just--"

Ogata smiled. He didn't like to admit it, but old man Kuwabara was definitely right about the importance of playing with the young to stay young at heart.

.

.

The following week.

Knock, knock.

Knock, knock.

"Akiraaa?"

"It seems they are not home."

"We did come without prior notice... Could it be that they're playing at the Go salon today?"

"I suppose we can go check it out."

"..."

"...They're gone?"

"I think so." _Trsk. Pa-chi._

"Ssh, softer. They may still be nearby."

"And they can't hear us whispering, but can hear the sound of the stone?"

"I won't be surprised if it's Ogata-sensei. He is creepy."

"...Whatever. Your turn."

.

.

Yet a few weeks after.

"I'm NOT partnering with him, Shindo."

"Don't be picky, Waya. We're rotating, here. Just this one game."

"...You'd better not be blaming it on me if we lose or something."

"Now, now..."

"Aha, so you think you're going to lose, eh?"

"I won't be blaming anybody."

"Oh? Who was it who said, 'What idiotic move was that, Shindo?' just a moment before?"

"I played the same hands in our game last week, one would think you'd recognize my plan right away!"

"I did too! I just thought it would be better to first strengthen the corners--"

"But it didn't work, did it? We ended up losing the center--"

"...Isumi-san, don't you feel kind of insulted that we still lost despite all that?"

"Hm, yeah... a little..."

"Let's just play a NORMAL game, now."

"Hey, Waya! Don't try to run away!"

"Why don't you just focus on your own fight!"

"Shindo. Enough doubles game for a while. We're back to singles next week."

"What? But it's much more fun! Besides, we have singles for the matches all week."

"I thought we decided to play at home so we wouldn't disturb other people with these shoutings?"

"Hey, if you don't want us here--"

"Waya, he didn't mean that. Here, here, normal game..."

"Well, fine, alternate weeks then?"

.

..


End file.
